


Hannigram fluff

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: hannibal is ticklish. No one knows this, not even hannibal. Will discovers it by accident and becomes curious if hannibal would beg.





	Hannigram fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff i wrote. Nothing serious

Will slowly opened his eyes to see hannibal sleeping beside him. Will enjoyed the rare sight of hannibal looking so peaceful, innocent even. Although will knows he's far from the meaning of the word. Will smiled and brushed his hand against hannibal's stomach to hold his. But he stopped when he heard him hum. Will rubbed his hand with his thumb and saw hannibal smirk. Pretending to be asleep. Will rolled his eyes but smiled. He moved closer and nuzzled his neck while stroking his stomach. Hannibal hummed again and turned away from will. Will blinked and a thought popped up in his head. He started to scratch his side. Hannibal giggled slightly.

Hannibal... giggled?

Will was confused. He furrowed his brows. Will poked hannibal's side and hannibal growled in annoyance.

"hannibal?" Will spoke.

"No"

"Are you-"

"No"

"-Ticklish?" Will continued.

Hannibal didn't move.

 

Hannibal never thought he was... ticklish. Then again he never was tickled, not in a long time. He remembered the feeling long ago. When misha would tickle him to cheer him up. Hannibal stopped before he could make his heart ache from the memory.

He did not want to be tickled. But hannibal knew that wasn't an option. And he felt the predictable poke on his side. He knew it was coming, he repressed a chuckle. But he could feel a jolt of electricity run up his spine. Thats the only description hannibal could give if he was asked. 

As soon as hannibal turned, will jumped on him and straddled him. Hannibal braced himself when will tickled his side. Hannibal tried to move his hand off but will kept tickling in different places. Hannibal bit his lip and couldn't help making humming noises to repress laughter. Will smirked at his attempts to not laugh and moved up his sides and into his armpits. Hannibal bit his lip until it bled. He tried to focus on the metalic taste but the ticklish sensation was much too strong to ignore. Will knew he was cracking. He would make him laugh. He would not stop until hannibal laughed. He moved to his chest and tickled his ribs.

"Will..." hannibal growled. Although that won't stop will he can't help but express his irritation. He also can't help the blush on his cheeks.

Will grinned. He moved his hands in ways hannibal couldn't stop him. Of course if hannibal really wanted him to stop he would've pushed him off the bed by now. Now will was curious why hannibal isn't attempting to stop him more. He moved a hand over hannibal's stomach and he let out a giggle. Will finally did it and tickled his belly more. Hannibal laughed loudly, not even bothering to resist.

"Hahaha! WILL!" hannibal shouted.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable" will laughed. He tickled more to hear hannibal's laughter.

"Hahahahaha STOP IT!" Hannibal threatened. Although at this point he was at will's mercy.

"Can you give me a reason why?" Will teased around his nipple with one hand while tickling his armpit and the other to tickle his side.

"I-I'll kihihill yohoho!" Hannibal couldn't stop laughing enough to be threatening. It tickled so badly yet the torture felt so good. Especially since will has so much power over him.

"Really now." Will laughed again. He was laughing with hannibal. The sight of him laughing and blushing made will want to make Hannibal a complete mess. He wants to hear him beg. 

"Haha will! M-mahake it stahahahaap!" Hannibal struggled. He could knock will off of him but he felt so weak. The tickles made him feel so weak. It was sweet sweet agony.

"Make what stop?" Will chuckled and went back to tickling his belly. Hannibal laughed more.

"P-plehehehehese stahaaahahaahaa" hannibal whined and kicked his legs. Will had to reposition himself so he wouldn't be thrown off.

Will fake gasped "you said please?"

"Hahaa f-fuck! Hahahaa" hannibal couldn't take it. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He even snorted.

Will stopped for a moment. Then laughed uncontrollably and fell off the bed.

"OH MY GOHOHOD YOU FUCKING SNORTED HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Will held his stomach.

Hannibal gasped for air and groaned. Moving his arm to cover his face. The indignity is killing him.

"i hate you" hannibal panted. Will stopped his laughing and composed himself. He looked at hannibal having his arm over his face. He was humiliated. But will, being the empath he is, also knew he enjoyed it. He sat on the bed. Anticipating a counterattack but it didn't happen. Although he could see hannibal tense as he sat down. Almost as if he's anticipating another tickle attack. Will couldn't belive this is how hannibal reacts to tickling. Hannibal couldn't look at will let alone expose his face to him. He would just love the shade of crimson on his face, tears of defeat in his eyes and his smile.

Will rubbed hannibal's belly and chuckled when he flinched. Hannibal rarely flinches. Hannibal felt a little more relaxed. Will had his fun and it was over with. Hannibal would think up of ways to get back at him. But for now he needs to recover, and enjoy the belly rubs.


End file.
